


Haunted  - a drabble

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester remembering...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted  - a drabble

  
  
  
**Haunted**   
  
  


There is no point in remembering them all.

Lester knows that.

They most of them died long ago - they were the soldiers, the professionals, the 'redshirts' as young Connor joked once (but only once, when it was all new and exciting... and bloodless).

Long, long ago, and so unthinkably far away.

He can't help wondering, though, as he walks through corridors dimly peopled with the traces of those soldiers that he can't quite recall, but can't quite forget, who died so far away, so very, very long ago...

How many millions of years must pass before ghosts fade away?

  


  
**\- the end -**   



End file.
